


Perfect partners

by Abster001, saph100



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, other characters to be added - Freeform, smut later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7512931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abster001/pseuds/Abster001, https://archiveofourown.org/users/saph100/pseuds/saph100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A high school romance </p>
<p>Chapter one - A new face</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A new face

**Author's Note:**

> Saph: This is my first piece that I am writing so it may not be that good.  
> I hope you enjoy!

The sound of an alarm clock woke Dipper on that Monday morning. He opened his eyes to be blinded by the sunlight from his window. He took a look at his alarm clock only to realize he had ten minutes to get to school before his first class started. He got dressed, grabbed his stuff and was out the door before his grunkle could even say hello.

 

 

He was halfway to school when his twin sister, Mabel, rang him. “Hey sleepy head five minutes before school starts better hurry”. He ran the rest of the way and got there just before the bell went. He was happy he had a free period after the hour of Spanish he had to sit through, without falling asleep.

 

 

He was just about to fall asleep when the head of the school, whom everyone called Ford and was also Dippers great uncle, came into his class. When he saw the clock he was confused there were fifteen minutes left the head normally comes in five minutes before the bell to check on everyone. “Dipper Pines outside please” the head didn't seem angry when he said it so Dipper thought it was something about Mabel, seeing as she was always getting into trouble.

 

 

When Dipper got outside Ford seemed to be talking to someone. A boy about his age with golden blonde hair, orange eyes. He was dressed in some black jeans, a white shirt and a yellow hoodie, with a brick pattern on it, that came down to his knees. Dipper’s first thought was he was cute “ wait what ?! why the hell am I thinking that”. He was suddenly curious who the new boy was.

 

 

“Dipper this is Bill Cipher he is a transfer student here from Hearst high” Ford seemed proud the boy had transferred to Gold Winter high.

 

 

“Hello there as he said my name is Bill Cipher what is yours?”. The golden haired boy called Bill was talking to him. First mission accomplished.

 

 

“Oh err my names Dipper Pines nice to meet you Bill”. Dipper trying to think what to say when he was interrupted by Ford. “Dipper, you will show Bill around for the first week then, he will be able to go around on his own”. With that he was of to another student down the hall muttering a quiet “hopefully” as he left.

 

 

“So what is your favorite subject at school?” Dipper seemed startled when Bill spoke.

 

 

“um… it would have to be history I just love learning about the past and what has happened when I wasn't alive what's yours?”. He seemed a little hesitant when Dipper asked him what his favorite subject was.

 

 

  
“Well it would be Spanish I love learning other countries languages”. He finally muttered.

 

 

Just as Dipper was about to speak the bell rang. “Bill do you have a lesson now?” he secretly hoped he didn't so he could hang around with him more.

 

 

  
“No. We can find somewhere to talk a bit more if you want”. When Dipper heard this he almost let out a squeal of delight.

 

 

“The library's pretty quiet at this time in a morning let's go there”. Dipper decided to just go ahead without even making sure Bill was okay with it because he loved the library and wanted Bill to see it for the first time with him.

 

 

They had just got to the library when Mabel came running up to Dipper screaming “OMG, WHO IS THIS? YOU MADE A FRIEND WITHOUT ME!”. Startled Dipper explained the situation, who Bill was “and please stop screaming Mabel”

 

 

“But why do I need to stop screaming”

 

 

“For the last time Mabel, it's a library; you need to be quite”. At last she gave in and gave them some space.

 

 

“So that was your sister?” Bill asked Dipper with a confused look on his face.

 

 

“Unfortunately yeah”. They spoke for hours without realizing it until Ford came to find them.

 

 

  
“Where have you two been” Dipper spoke rather calmly to Ford.

 

 

  
“Um… I've been showing Bill around like you said and telling him some school rules where he could hear me properly”. Ford just looked uninterested and walked away. “That was a close one. So Bill, where do you want to start with your personal tour of the school?”


	2. Old and New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper and Bill's friendship is continuing and old friends show their faces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abster - Whoo, I finally finished this chapter~ Hope you guys enjoy!

As the next day rolled around, Dipper finished the tour with Bill. They both wandered to their remaining lessons and planned to meet up again at lunch.

However, it didn’t go to plan.

When Dipper walked out onto the yard, he immediately started scanning the area for Bill. He managed to spot the blonde, but became disheartened when he realised he’d been crowded by the popular people; of course. Dipper sighed and trudged over to a spare bench, flopping onto it and beginning his lunch.

Sounds rose around him, the normal yelps and screams of a school yard. Dipper zoned them out like he usually does. He was jolted out of his head though when someone slid into the top of the bench.

“Hello, mister loner” Alex Nightingale chirped, leaning back and peering over his shoulder to get a good look at Dipper. Dipper waved at him, mouth full of sandwich.

Alex grinned at him, before averting his gaze towards Bill and the hoard of populars crowding him.

“They seem to like him, huh?” Dipper scoffed, rolling his eyes while shaking his head.

“They're just trying to recruit him, make him part of their little cult”

Alex hummed, smile gracing his face. “Looks like they're not having much luck”

Dipper raised an eyebrow at him and Alex gestured towards the crowd. Dipper turned his body towards them.

“Bill had pushed his way out of the group, holding out his hands and shaking his head while he said something to them. Something was said back to him and a frown fell upon his face. He then spat something back that caused indignant gasps to rise from the crowd.

He then turned on his heel, waving over to Dipper, before heading over to the canteen; they'd obviously given him no time to get his lunch before jumping him.

“Curious boy, British from his accent” Alex muttered.

Dipper smirked “so you two are one and the same?” He received a huffed laugh for him efforts.

“You’re not wrong” It was whispered between them and Dipper barely caught it. He was confused, but brushed it off as Alex just being Alex.

Within the next moment, the table had exploded in chaos, with Mint Barkly and Aedus Eure throwing themselves at the bench while screaming. Shadow Grey followed close behind, pulling an amused Bill behind him.

Alex joined the fray of Mint and Aedus, starting to yell along with them and Shadow pushed Bill to sit down next to Dipper before going into the brunettes other side and hugging his arm.

Dipper smiled at Bill and started up a conversation, enjoying the way Bill's accent rolled through his ears.

\--------

It was the end of the day, and Alex had offered him to come round to play some games with the rest of the guys. He'd even extended the invitation to Bill, who kindly declined, claiming he wanted to get caught up on all the work he'd missed.

Dipper knew why they were having this hang out; they wanted to talk about the new guy. the reason he knew was because they always did this when a new kids showed up. He also knew that going would initiate ridicule and teasing from the boys; they could always see right through him.

So, ask him again why he'd agreed?

Bolt, Shadows parent-brother-person, gave them all a lift in his mini bus. No idea where he got Thai from, Dipper swore they used to have a pick up.

They got to the house with little incident, aside from a bad sing along in the van.

They all raced inside, aside from Shadow and Dipper, the former of who was bouncing along the path.

By the time they got inside, the boys had already created another dog pile; second one of the day.

After Bolt had managed to pry them off of each other, they set up the system to play some games. Seeing as there weren't enough controllers, Dipper watched with Shadow on his lap, the younger playing with a cloth he claimed was ‘scratchy’, while Mint opted out as Aedus couldn't stay for long.

At some point, Alex's older brother, Luke, wandered in and made a few of handed comments that allowed Aedus to win as Alex lost concentration. He then proceed to chase his brother back to his lab before return to the breaking down in laughter.

A few minutes before Aedus had to go, Shadow slapped his hands on the floor, signaling he wanted to get up. He then climbed onto Aedus and hugged him, hiding his face in his chest. This earned a few coos from the group and a blush from Aedus.

Slowly, night began to fall. Aedus had left with his older sister, Mint opted to walk home and Shadow had been ushered of to bed, leaving just Alex and Dipper in the main room.

He'd grabbed some pit soda and handed a can to Dipper. They say together, playing a platformer game, laughing as they kept dying one after another.

They stopped after a while and Dipper got ready for his walk home. Alex offered to join him, and they went off together.

When they reached Dippers house, Alex stopped him from walking inside. He sighed, but locked his eyes with Dipper.

“I can tell that there's a path you wish to take from here...I need to warn you that it's not going to be an easy one.” Dipper blinked at him, mildly confused.

“Just… Don't put all of your trust in Bill, okay?” Dipper nodded carefully. Alex smiled at him, before waving and skating off. Dipper hadn't even noticed him carrying one.

Shaking of the peculiar behaviour, Dipper turned and walked back into the house.

But something nagged at him.

Why shouldn't he trust Bill?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saph - Thank you for reading!
> 
> Abster - If you spot any mistakes, please don't be afraid to say~ Comments, Kudos and constructive criticism welcome~ We hope to update soon~
> 
> Abtser and Saph out!

**Author's Note:**

> Abster: Well, that was the first chapter of Perfect partners  
> I hope you all enjoyed this and if you want us to continue writing it, tell us is the comments! Comments and kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> Saph: we hope you enjoyed and we hope to write more soon.
> 
> Abster and Saph out!


End file.
